My Socks Are Hidden
by Duyouk
Summary: Yet again, a sequel. Continuation from Children At Playlp, written by a pal and me. (WE WILL BURN)


div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Charlie Kelly will wreck the baboon. How many children will take the grape? Frank never asked for this. Diddy Kong sucked on the vacuum./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Ah ah ah" he squeaked with his monkey mouth. A water bottle gives them strength. He didn't like the taste of chew./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Fuckin' Vietnam" Frank hissed with his throat. The floor began to tremble and tremble. Microsoft arrived./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""We are the Xbox boys, lick us."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Charlie instantly licked the Xbox./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Okay! That's a lot of gigabytes!"/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Frank pulled out his lovely bam bam./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""I ain't lickin' no jappo wappo box shit."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"He blammed the bam bam and it hit Mr. Xbox./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Stop eating my eggs" Charlie howled with gusto./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"The eggs poured from Charlie's pocket, and crackled./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Seventeen men died in my pocket, one of them was Bill."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Dennis crawled on the ceiling and giggled, "Here I am" he said. Mac's beef rumbled, and made the whole bar crash. The computer has arrived. PlayStation Network was online. Waluigi. Dennis slithered and slunk down the walls and groped Mac./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Here I am" he said./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""There you are" said Mac. My favorite number is "is." Charlie squeaks once or twice, who the fuck knows. A suitcase full of gorillas emerges containing Wario. Wario instantly shrivels./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""waaaahhhhhhhhh."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Charlie licks Wario back to full health. Frank barks, "Don't lick 'em, he's the wah wah."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Dee appears with three cats and froggy vengeance./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Listen up boners, it's frogs."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Charlie looks up and squeaks "Frog?"/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Dee nods head and spits "Frog." Mac removes one of his ears and gives it to the frogs./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""This is my special frog gift, don't fuck it up."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Froggy whisper "ahhhhh." Mac dodges the flying freh. "Almost got hit by that freh" he wheezes./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Dee climbs over the bar and slices her neck on a broken snowglobe. Twenty five men. Dennis immediately crawls over to sample the bird blood./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Here I am" he said./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Add that to the mixtape" Frank grungles./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Quit ya cryin' and get me some soy sauce."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""aaahhh."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Charlie instantly leaps forward to the Soy Sauce Store. Never to return. Poor Korean, with a suit jacket full of shrimpies./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"A duck./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""A duck?" Mac questions angrily./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"A duck./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""A duck?" Dennis questions angrily./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"A duck./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""A duck?" Frank questions happily./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Yeah a duck./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Geese./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""That's the last fuckin' straw" Frank screams./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Having fun isn't hard when you've got a library card. And also an extra pinky toe for those lonely Wednesdays. TRANSFORM. If a tree falls in the forest, does it "ahhh."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Well yeah" Charlie rebutts. Charlie pretends to be falling tree and fractures his ears. A giggle sound from a nearby abomination erupts./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""JAYJAY IS HERE." The jet plane opens the door with his wing arm and grunts. "PICNIC TIME."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"A picnic blanket oozes out of his cargo compartment. Dennis shambles over and bites the slimy blanket./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Here I am" he said./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Here you were" said Mac./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""There you'll be" says Dee, pointing to JayJay's mouth./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Yeah that's right" says Dennis./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"JayJay leans over and whispers "scar tissue." Dennis pisses a whole lot right then there. JayJay grows the big ol' teeth and lets out a JayJay shriek./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Don't run" says Mac. "You will only anger the cute plane."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"His propeller roars and shakes, making Dennis's hair wobble./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Hey sports fans". Doug Prishpreed opens the door with his wing arm and grunts. "I'm Doug Prishpreed."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Frank brightens up and shrieks "CANNON SHOOT."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""The Sunny Side Up Egg Competition has been postponed. This is bad news for egg poachers in the Middle East." Before he can finish, JayJay chomps that man's fuckin' head whoa./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Whoa, hey guys." EB Games opens the door with his wing arm and grunts./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Call of Duty" Mac says./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Advanced Warfare" JayJay whispers. Charlie bursts through the window./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""FOR XBOX ONE"./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Kool-Aid injectants./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Copy that"./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"What hole's clamming in the North Pole, Topeka. A carrot lays in the woods, crying bitter, bitter tears. Tim Heidecker screams for mom. Carrot and Tim were lost in the woods, without mom./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""This is your fuckin' fault, Carrot" Tim shrieks. The carrot does not respond, only more tears and a smirk./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Fuck" Tim sighs and plops onto a rock./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Guess what. That rock is actually Eric Wareheim. Pretending to be a rock./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Tim get off my rock back Jesus Christ" Eric wheezes loudly./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""How many angels have you seen today?" asks Tim./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Only four."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Then I'm not getting up."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"David Liebe Hart says no, sneaking out of the shadows. "God has a plan, for each and every carrot."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""This one belongs with my bum."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"The carrot screeches "God has forsaken me."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"VeggieTales Surprise. A single VHS tape of VeggieTales emerges from the dirt and vomits. David Liebe Hart's worst fears confirmed. The tape emits a guttural roar./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""IF YOU EAT THAT ENTIRE CAN, I SWEAR."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Tim is suddenly frightened by the VHS box and hisses. Eric doesn't get mad, he just shits a little and remains a rock./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""My dad is no fool, I see what you're tryin' to do."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""That's not a real boy at all."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"A VHS tape of Babar the Elephant ejects itself from Eric's asshole./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Here's where we meet the cook," Eric whispers violently. Gilbert Gottfried was a leaf this whole time. He changes back into human Gilbert to please everyone./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""MY ROCK-HARD COCK WAS LISTENING THIS WHOLE TIME."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Gottfried-sama, we apologize watashi" Tim squeaks./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""I don't know what that means, where is Spider-Man?" he asks./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Spider-Man is inside us all," Eric interjects./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Don't give me that BULLSHIT. THAT'S A LOAD OF CROCKADOODLE."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Eric winces and digs a giant hole to hide himself and never emerge again. JayJay chews, crunches the Gottfried bottom. Dennis falls out of a tree and fractures his hip./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Here I am" he said./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Ouchy grouchy" Tim says, looking at the destroyed hip. Frank finds a Vietnam war vet under the couch. He spout "I am a married man, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Frank shrugs and takes a bite out of the flying freh. The freh screeches in agony as Frank chews his flesh./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Tastes like an original McDonald's Chicken McNugget" Frank barks./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Dee rides a toad into battle. "That's right, boners, toads are the rage now."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"TOADY VENGEANCE./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Doesn't matter, still a bird." Charlie ssssssssssssssssssssssssss. The McPoyle brothers live in a giant fucking toilet, would you believe it. It's a purple-ish toilet, with orange flowers on the bowl area. They kinda drown a lot, but they're okay./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""I can't stand the Cars sequels!" JayJay screams as he swallows some Gottfried ass "Even the first Cars was bad." he whispers, slurping on ass flesh./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Gilbert turns around and says "Maybe Cars 3 will be good."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"JayJay killed. "That'll teach ya TO TALK SHIT." JayJay grumble, "I can't stand posers like that."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"He flies out of the forest, leaving Tim and Eric alone with bastard carrot Tim finally stands up and walks over to carrot "Gee whiz, you're one asshole-ish carrot, ya know?"/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"Carrot groans in sorrow, snorting lots of weasel fur "Possums are my greatest fear."/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""Good," says Tim, pulling a possum out of his asshole./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;""AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the carrot said./div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
